The Gallery of Rouges
by Allanna Stone
Summary: A bunch of one shots about how the villians find sidekicks...
1. Chapter 1

**The Gallery of Rouges**

**I don't own Batman**

Name; Lillian Greenfield (Lilly)

Alias; Rose Vine

Age; 6

Hair; red waist length curls

Eyes; emerald green

Body type; thin and willowy

Colors; green and gold

Powers/ abilities/ weapons; control over earth and plantlife

Personality; calm, sweet, gentle and loving

Flaws; wanting to help every plant she comes across, hot tempered

Strengths; green thumb, understands animals, shopping

Birthday; March 20'th

Outfits; sundresses with leggings and sunhats

Costume; leaf dress, arm warmers, leggings, boots and mask

Hobbies; gardening, gymnastics, reading and herbology

Snack; salad

Mentor; Poison Ivy

Story; Lilly loves her garden; she would spend hours outside watering her garden and reading under the shade of an old apple tree. At home, her mother is a heroin addict. One day she dies and Lilly runs away to live in her garden. Poison Ivy finds Lilly and takes her in under her wings.

~xXx~

Name; Olivia White

Alias; Chick

Age; 14

Hair; ebony, waist length

Eye; black

Body type; slender and curvy

Colors; black, white and pale pink

Powers/ abilities/ weapons; stuffed penguin with surprises hidden inside

Personality; calm, in control, polite and kind

Flaws; inability to plan ahead

Strength; cool headedness

Birthday; December 24'th

Outfits; white graphic band shirts with black skinny jeans

Costume; black and white tuxedo dress,

Hobbies; ice skating, street ludging and gymnastics

Snack; ice cream

Mentor; Penguin

Story; Heiress to the Cobblepot fortune, Olivia had always lived a privileged life. But she had always hated the grand parties and the expensive shopping trips and traveling. She wanted to use her inherence to help Gotham City rebuild the Narrows into a much safer place. Her parents disagreed with her choice and had an arranged marriage set up between Olivia and a very wealthy, but very stuck up and rude, Derick Powers. Angered by her parents' control over her life, she steals all the family money and runs away to the Iceberg Lounge, her Uncle Ollie's club.

~xXx~

Name; Annie Hollow

Alias; Ragdoll

Age; 17

Hair; black corkscrew curls

Eye; blue- black

Body type; slender, graceful and petite

Colors; red , orange, green and brown

Powers/ abilities/ weapons; inability to feel fear, control other's fear

Flaws; self conscious, fear of men (except for Jonathan)

Strength; compassion for others

Personality; self conscious, shy, timid, quiet, fearful

Outfits; sundresses with leggings, jeans and sweatshirts

Costume; patchwork dress, leggings, boots, gloves and mask

Snack; trail mix or Chex mix

Hobbies; gymnastics, writing, roller skating and sewing

Mentor; Scarecrow

Story; Raised by her abusive father, Annie thought she had no hope of escaping her life. Until Jonathan Crane followed her home one night, making a silent promise to watch after her. When he returned that night, to his horror, he found her drunken father attempting to rape her. In a fit of anger, he released his fear toxin into the house, causing her father to tumble down the stairs to his death. Alarmed by what he had done, Scarecrow takes Annie to his hideout…

~xXx~

Name; Allison Kingson

Alias; Alice

Age; 4

Hair; hip length blond curls

Eye; innocently blue

Body type; skinny

Colors; pale blue, white and silver

Powers/ abilities/ weapons; mind and memory control

Personality; bubbly, outgoing, fun, energetic and friendly

Flaws; wanting to befriend everyone, Bunny Wabbit

Strength; energetic, sweetness

Birthday; November 26'th

Outfits; tee- shirts and skirts

Costume; pale blue dress with white petticoats and apron, white tights, black Mary Janes/ tap dance shoes, blue ribbons in pigtales and silver mask

Hobbies; gymnastics and dance

Snack; chocolate chip cookie with milk

Mentor; Mad Hatter

Story; Allison and her twin sister, Allanna, had lived in the Narrow's Orphanage for as long as they could remember. They lived a good life; the headmistress treated them and the other children kindly, and punished thoses who did not do so. One night, a fire breaks out, trapping the twins inside with their pet rabbit. Just as they pass out from the smoke, someone saves them…

~xXx~

Name; Allanna Kingson

Alias; Alice

Age; 4

Hair; hip length blond curls

Eye; innocently blue

Body type; skinny

Colors; pale blue, black and gold

Powers/ abilities/ weapons; mind and memory control

Personality; shy, antisocial, moody, sarcastic and modest

Flaws; inability to trust others, Bunny Wabbit

Strength; intelligence, love for books and history

Birthday; November 26'th

Outfits; jeans with tank tops and tennys

Costume; pale blue dress with black petticoats and apron, black tights, black Mary Janes/ tap dance shoes, blue ribbons in pigtales and gold mask

Hobbies; gymnastics, dance, reading and eavesdropping

Snack; goldfish and chocolate milk

Mentor; Mad Hatter

Story; Allanna and her twin sister, Allison, had lived in the Narrow's Orphanage for as long as they could remember. They lived a good life; the headmistress treated them and the other children kindly, and punished thoses who did not do so. One night, a fire breaks out, trapping the twins inside with their pet rabbit. Just as they pass out from the smoke, someone saves them…

~xXx~

Name; Cecelina Night

Alias; Girlbat

Age; 16

Hair; black, short, spiky

Eye; silver and staring

Body type; slender with long legs

Colors; black

Powers/ abilities/ weapons; echolocation

Personality; withdrawn, shy, antisocial

Flaws; untrusting

Strength; twi kwon do, piano and keyboards

Birthday; September 11'th

Outfits; sweatpants and sweatshirt, long sleeved shirts and leggings

Costume; skintight leather suit with gloves, mask, boots and belt

Hobbies; music

Snack; chocolate covered strawberries and chocolate covered marshmallows

Mentor; Manbat

Story; For her fifth birthday, Cecelina had a party on one of the twin towers. Then the tragedy happened, and Cecelina lost her friends, her family and her sight. Since then she had converted to petty thievery and burgly to survive.

~xXx~

Name; Dolly Card

Alias; Jester

Age; 15

Hair; blue- black straight locks

Eye; black

Body type; slender, buxom, athletic

Colors; hot pink and black

Powers/ abilities/ weapons; playing cards (explode, knock out, smoke and paralyzing), squirting flower (blinding liquid), shocking joy buzzer, knockout jack- in- the- box

Personality; bubbly, hyper, happy, sweet, loving

Flaws; mischievous, loves to play pranks, naïve, hardcore flirt

Strength; happiness

Birthday; April 1'st

Outfits; super skinny jeans and midriff, miniskirts and tube tops, shorts and low V neck shirts

Costume; two piece hot pink and black harlequin costume (flutter sleeve arm warmers, strapless midriff and low cut miniskirt) hot pink/ black leggings, black/ hot pink knee high boots, black tricorn hat with hot pink bells

Hobbies; playing pranks, boxing, building clocks, gymnastics

Snack; graham crackers and chocolate milk

Mentor; Joker and Harley Quinn

Story; Dolly was The Magical Mermaid for the Open Your Eyes, It's Magic! show in Gotham City. When a freak accident almost caused her life to end, she becomes the Fairy of Avalon, where she learned about illusion and tricks. Then she went on to become The Secret Sororereress. When the tour visits the Narrows, she meets two very interesting clowns…

~xXx~

Name; Natasha Ice

Alias; Icy

Age; 17

Hair; platinum blond

Eye; icy blue

Body type; curvy and graceful

Colors; ice blue, sliver and white

Powers/ abilities/ weapons; ability to make and control ice

Personality; cold, withdrawn, kind, sweet

Flaws; doesn't let anyone love her, hates the sun and other forms of heat

Strength; ability to survive cold weather

Birthday; December 31'st

Outfits; short sleeved midriffs with miniskirts, skinny jeans and tube tops

Costume; ice blue one piece suit with diamond cut rips in places that show, white knee high boots and gloves, and silver mask

Hobbies; gymnastics, cheerleading

Snack; ice cream

Mentor; Dr. Freeze

Story; Nicknamed the Ice Princess by her Peers, Natasha ruled over Bentley High School with an iron fist. She was captain of the varsity cheer squad for all her four years in high school and graduated with a 4.5 GPA. She went to Gotham City University and met a professor who would change her life forever…

~xXx~

Name; Scarlette Sharppe

Alias; Scar

Age; 7

Hair; scarlet curls

Eye; catlike green

Body type; slender

Colors; red and green

Powers/ abilities/ weapons; unnatural agility

Personality; cute, persuasive, charming and sneaky

Flaws; stutter, Puddy Dat

Strength; working with animals

Birthday; May fifteenth

Outfits; skinny jeans with embroidered tunics and braided headbands

Costume; tight fitting one piece black leather suit, gloves, boots and mask

Hobbies; cheerleading, gymnastics, rock climbing, horseback riding and dance

Snack; cream cheese and crackers

Mentor; Catwoman

Story; Scarlette had always grown up around cats. Her nana was the cat lady who lived in the Narrows everyone feared her. When Nana passed away, all her cats were put down and Scarlette was placed into foster care. She runs away and meets a cat burglar…

~xXx~

Name; Jamie Lynn Arroyal (J.L.)

Alias; Jigsaw Puzzler

Age; 8

Hair; strawberry blond curls

Eye; light blue

Body type; slender

Colors; pink, white and silver

Powers/ abilities/ weapons; cause disorientation to others

Personality; musical, loving, sweet, kind, and selfless

Flaws; compassion for others, cryptic

Strength; musical talents

Birthday; September 5'th

Outfits; girly shirts with jeans and dresses

Costume; pink minidress with white tights, boots and gloves and silver mask

Hobbies; music, piano, singing, gymnastics

Snack; Oreos and milk

Mentor; The Riddler

Story; after her parent's divorce, Jamie is forced to move with her alcoholic mother to the Narrows, where she converts to petty thievery and burgurly to pay the rent. When her mother dies of alcoholic poisoning, Jamie finds herself out on the streets with nowhere to go.

~xXx~

Name; Krysta Galstrone

Alias; Coin

Age; 7

Hair; light brown

Eye; blue

Body type; slender

Colors; red and gold

Powers/ abilities/ weapons; ability to predict future

Personality; happy, bubbly, playful, innocent

Flaws; curiosity, bipolar

Strength;

Birthday;

Outfits;

Costume;

Hobbies; gymnastics, drawing,

Snack; Oreos and ice cream

Mentor; TwoFace

~xXx~


	2. Chapter 2

**The Gallery of Rouges**

**I don't own Batman**

Name; Olivia White

Alias; Chick

Age; 14

Hair; ebony, waist length

Eye; black

Body type; slender and curvy

Colors; black, white and pale pink

Powers/ abilities/ weapons; stuffed penguin with "surprises" hidden inside

Personality; calm, in control, polite and kind

Flaws; inability to plan ahead

Strength; cool headedness

Birthday; December 24'th

Outfits; white graphic band shirts with black skinny jeans

Costume; black and white tuxedo dress,

Hobbies; ice skating, street ludging and gymnastics

Snack; ice cream

Mentor; Penguin

Story; Heiress to the Cobblepot fortune, Olivia had always lived a privileged life. But she had always hated the grand parties and the expensive shopping trips and traveling. She wanted to use her inherence to help Gotham City rebuild the Narrows into a much safer place. Her parents disagreed with her choice and had an arranged marriage set up between Olivia and a very wealthy, but very stuck up and rude, Derick Powers. Angered by her parents' control over her life, she steals all the family money and runs away to the Iceberg Lounge, her Uncle Ollie's club.

~xXx~

Olivia White grinned evilly as she finished transferring the money into her overseas bank account. After that was finished, she shut down her laptop and stuffed it into her backpack.

The fourteen year old black haired girl walked over to the French doors that led out to her balcony. She stepped out and took a deep breath of the crisp September air before she began to climb down the ivy trellis that was a perfect escape route for her. She jumped the last five feet to the grass, landing on the balls of her feet. Her black eyes scanned the prison where she had spent the past fourteen years living as she made her escape.

The young girl wore black skinny jeans with a Riverdance concert tee under a worn black leather jacket. She crept into the garage and grabbed her motorscooter.

Without looking back she zoomed off into the streets of Gotham City, never to return to the boring life of parties, expensive shopping trips in Paris and stuffy boarding schools.

She rode for about an hour until she reached the club district of Gotham City. She came to a stop outside the Iceberg Lounge. She entered, rolling her motorscooter in with her.

"Inform Mr. Cobblepot that Olivia Cobblepot wishes to speak with him," she hautlty ordered the server who came to seat her. The waitress showed her into a long hallway; at the end was a door, which she opened.

Olivia stepped into the office and smiled at the man who was sitting behind the desk. The man was short and chubby with a beaklike nose and beadlike eyes.

"Hello Uncle Ollie!" Olivia happily chirped, skipping over to hug her uncle.

Oswald Cobblepot, the proud owner of the Iceberg Lounge, waddled out from behind his desk to give his niece a hug.

"Olivia darling! What are you doing here?" he asked in surprise as his niece returned the hug.

"I ran away. And I am refusing to go back!" The fourteen year old girl rebelliously folded her arms in front of her tiny chest.

"And you were hoping that you could stay here?" Nod. "And what if I refused?" Shoulder shrug. "Very well, then. You shall have the spare bedroom upstairs-"

_**"THANK YOU!" **_ Olivia happily squealed, hugging her plump uncle tightly around the shoulders.

**WHEEEEEEEE! Chappie two iz up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Gallery of Rouges**

**I don't own Batman**

Name; Annie Hollow

Alias; Ragdoll

Age; 17

Hair; black corkscrew curls

Eye; blue- black

Body type; slender, graceful and petite

Colors; red , orange, green and brown

Powers/ abilities/ weapons; inability to feel fear, control other's fear

Flaws; self conscious, fear of men (except for Jonathan)

Strength; compassion for others

Personality; self conscious, shy, timid, quiet, fearful

Outfits; sundresses with leggings, jeans and sweatshirts

Costume; patchwork dress, leggings, boots, gloves and mask

Snack; trail mix or Chex mix

Hobbies; gymnastics, writing, roller skating and sewing

Mentor; Scarecrow

Story; Raised by her abusive father, Annie thought she had no hope of escaping her life. Until Jonathan Crane followed her home one night, making a silent promise to watch after her. When he returned that night, to his horror, he found her drunken father attempting to rape her. In a fit of anger, he released his fear toxin into the house, causing her father to tumble down the stairs to his death. Alarmed by what he had done, Scarecrow takes Annie to his hideout…

~xXx~

Annie whimpered as her father punched her in the stomach again. She was bruised and tired. She collapsed onto the floor, panting and whimpering. She rolled away from her drunken father's kicks.

_How much more of this can I take before I die?_ She thought as she watched him come towards her, unbuttoning his pants as he went.

Suddenly, the room was filled with a ranking stench. Annie couldn't see where it was coming from, for her eyes were swollen shut. She heard her father screaming- _why would he be screaming?_- then something fell down the stairs- _oh dear, now I'm going to have to clean it up before he wakes up tomorrow_- and- _why is he lifting me up? Wait a minute- these arms don't belong to me father!_

"Hush… sleep…" a deep voice told her, placing a mask over her mouth and nose, and she knew no more.

~xXx~

The next thing that Annie knew was that someone was gently stroking her hair. She tried to open her eyes but their felt like lead. She struggled to sit up.

"No, don't. you are still weak." The voice made her insides shrink, for it was the voice of a man. But he was bandaging her wounds and placing ice onto her many bruises. She then realized that she was naked. She wrenched her eyes open and sat up with fear wide eyes.

The man who was helping her was young, in his mid to late twenties. He had black hair, startling blue eyes and a lanky frame. Annie made herself as small as possible, waiting for him to start to beat her. He was, all in all, handsome, but that still didn't stop the thoughts from racing across Annie's mind.

"Come here, I'm not going to hurt you…" he soothed. But still Annie stayed in her current position. She felt blood dripping down her back, causing her to wince.

"I'm a doctor; I can help you," the man continued on. Finally, Annie laid face down on the bed for the man to examine her back. He gently pushed her ebony corkscrew curls off of her back and swore when he saw the mess that her back was in. scars both old and new crisscrossed her back angrily.

The doctor sucked in his breath as he began to clean them. Already, most of them were infected. He carefully applied medicine then wrapped her up. She sat up for this, her arms holding her waist length curls off of her back.

"I'm going to examine your vagina, is that okay with you?" Annie rapidly shook her head at these words. "Okay then." The doctor swiftly examined the rest of her before handing her back her clothes. She took them realizing that they were from her closet. He left the room, to give her privacy, she guessed.

~xXx~

_My, my, my, isn't she a fine looking woman, Johnny boy?_

Shut up.

_Don't you want to fuck her and lose your virginity?_

Shut up.

_Don't you want to taste her cum, force your dick down her throat, finger those big tits, kiss those plump lips, ride her like a stallion does a mare, feel her-_

_**SHUT UP!**_

_Alright, I'm just saying…_

No, you just want to break out, don't you Scarecrow?

_Hrmph, sometimes I swear you know me better than yourself._

(Rolls eyes)

~xXx~

Annie poked her head from the bedroom that she was in. she found herself in a comfortable apartment in the Narrows. The windows were boarded up and the furniture was mix-matched, but it still had that homey feeling that made Annie feel safe. She started to snoop; she found that the kitchen was fully stocked with food, the TV worked, and that there was electricy and running water. She found that her closet had the few articles of clothing that she owned, as well as her stuffed animal collection and sewing basket.

She found herself at a closed door and opened it. It was apparently the doctor's bedroom; he was sprawled out on his bed with his glasses on the bedstand next to is head. He shifted and suddenly, Annie saw all of him; he wasn't wearing anything at all.

Annie wanted to leave but the body had other plans. She walked into the room like a robot and laid down on the other side of the bed. She suddenly felt tired; she shut her eye and welcomed sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Gallery of Rouges**

**I don't own Batman**

Name; Allison Kingson

Alias; Alice

Age; 4

Hair; hip length blond curls

Eye; innocently blue

Body type; skinny

Colors; pale blue, white and silver

Powers/ abilities/ weapons; mind and memory control

Personality; bubbly, outgoing, fun, energetic and friendly

Flaws; wanting to befriend everyone, Bunny Wabbit

Strength; energetic, sweetness

Birthday; November 26'th

Outfits; tee- shirts and skirts

Costume; pale blue dress with white petticoats and apron, white tights, black Mary Janes/ tap dance shoes, blue ribbons in pigtales and silver mask

Hobbies; gymnastics and dance

Snack; chocolate chip cookie with milk

Mentor; Mad Hatter

Story; Allison and her twin sister, Allanna, had lived in the Narrow's Orphanage for as long as they could remember. They lived a good life; the headmistress treated them and the other children kindly, and punished those who did not do so. One night, a fire breaks out, trapping the twins inside with their pet rabbit. Just as they pass out from the smoke, someone saves them…

~xXx~

Name; Allanna Kingson

Alias; Alice

Age; 4

Hair; hip length blond curls

Eye; innocently blue

Body type; skinny

Colors; pale blue, black and gold

Powers/ abilities/ weapons; mind and memory control

Personality; shy, antisocial, moody, sarcastic and modest

Flaws; inability to trust others, Bunny Wabbit

Strength; intelligence, love for books and history

Birthday; November 26'th

Outfits; jeans with tank tops and tennys

Costume; pale blue dress with black petticoats and apron, black tights, black Mary Janes/ tap dance shoes, blue ribbons in pigtales and gold mask

Hobbies; gymnastics, dance, reading and eavesdropping

Snack; goldfish and chocolate milk

Mentor; Mad Hatter

Story; Allanna and her twin sister, Allison, had lived in the Narrow's Orphanage for as long as they could remember. They lived a good life; the headmistress treated them and the other children kindly, and punished those who did not do so. One night, a fire breaks out, trapping the twins inside with their pet rabbit. Just as they pass out from the smoke, someone saves them…

~xXx~

"Allison, wake up!" cried Allanna, shaking her twin sister hard. The girl sat up with a look of sleepiness upon her doll-like face. "The orphanage is on fire!"

This woke her up instantaneously. The two curly blond haired blue eyed girls grabbed their stuffed bunnies and copies of their favorite books before rushing out into the hallway. Their feet burned with every step they took. When they reached the staircase, they saw flames. They hurriedly made their way back to their bedroom. Where they shut the door and ran to the window, which they climbed out of.

The girls coughed as they dropped onto the grass that surrounded the orphanage. The girl were so tire… they needed to sleep…

~xXx~

The next thing that the girl knew was that they were tucked into a bed side-by-side with their stuffed bunnies tucked in next to them. Someone was reading to them.

"_I wonder if I've been changed in the night? Let me think. Was I the same when I got up this morning? I almost think I can remember feeling a little different. But if I'm not the same, the next question is 'Who in the world am I?' Ah, that's the great puzzle!"_

Allison and Allanna sat up at the same time and looked at the person who was reading to them. He was a tall slender man wearing a purple frock with a big bow tie. His head was covered by a tattered top hat. If the girls didn't know any better, then they would've said that he looked like the Mad Hatter from the 2010 film, _Alice in Wonderland_.

"Who are you?" the twins asked at the same time, causing the man to jump.

He chuckled as he gently shut the book. "My name is Jarvis Trangled." He stood and walked over to the girls. "But you can call me Mad Hatter."

Both girls looked at each other before climbing out of bed.

"I'm Allanna and this is my twin, Allison," she boldly announced.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Gallery of Rouges**

**I don't own Batman**

Name; Lillian Greenfield (Lilly)

Alias; Rose Vine

Age; 6

Hair; red waist length curls

Eyes; emerald green

Body type; thin and willowy

Colors; green and gold

Powers/ abilities/ weapons; control over earth and plantlife

Personality; calm, sweet, gentle and loving

Flaws; wanting to help every plant she comes across, hot tempered

Strengths; green thumb, understands animals, shopping

Birthday; March 20'th

Outfits; sundresses with leggings and sunhats

Costume; leaf dress, arm warmers, leggings, boots and mask

Hobbies; gardening, gymnastics, reading and herbology

Snack; salad

Mentor; Poison Ivy

Story; Lilly loves her garden; she would spend hours outside watering her garden and reading under the shade of an old apple tree. At home, her mother is a heroin addict. One day she dies and Lilly runs away to live in her garden. Poison Ivy finds Lilly and takes her in under her wings.

~xXx~

Lilly ran for her life; running away from the men in uniform that had came to take away her mother's body, and take her away and place her into an orphanage. She ran until she reached her sanctuary; an old, abandoned garden in the backyard of an abandoned apartment complex. She had been caring for it during the past nine months since she had discovered it.

She ran into the creaky iron gates and threw her backpack onto the wooden bench that sat at the center of her privet little heaven. She picked up the plastic watering can that she had bought with money that she had found on the streets and went to fill it up with water from the hoseless spiglet. When it was full, she lugged it over to the trees of roses, which seemed to perk up at the sight of the girl.

"I'm back," Lilly softly said as she began to water her plants. "Mama died three days ago. Someone called the coppers when she didn't appear with her usual supply of heroin." She hollowly laughed as she moved on to the trellis of rose and ivy vines that climbed the stone wall that blocked the garden from the streets of the Narrows. "And now I'm all alone." A few vines reached out to wrap itself around her waist as though to comfort her. "Except for you, my beauties," she quickly added. The vines seemed happy at her words. She moved on to the colorful flower bushes that dotted the garden here and there.

From her seat in one of the abandoned rooms, Poison Ivy watched the young girl care from her plants. The redhead, willowy woman had taken a liking to the redhead girl who cared for plants as much as she did. She listened to her talk to the roses through her miniature roses that she grew as a hobby and felt her heart break when she heard that she was now an orphan. She had always wanted a child; however, she couldn't reproduce. Not that she hadn't tried; she had, on many different occasions. However, as much as she tried, she was more plant than human, so she couldn't have offsprings.

As she gazed down at the girl, a plan started to form in her mind. She called the ivy that grew on the building to help her descend next to the girl, who only look at her with awe in her emerald green eyes.

"Hello," was all she said as Poison Ivy crouched down next to the girl.

"How would you like to be my little girl?" the environmentalist asked her, holding out her hand. Lilly looked at it, then at her before taking it with a shy smile.


End file.
